This invention relates to a gas light control apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a dimmer device for a gas light which is simple in its construction and can be activated by a solar cell.
The use of solar cells to activate dimmer devices to conserve energy during daylight hours for gas lamps is well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,191 there is disclosed a solar activated electromagnetic valve 33 having a controlled shut-off plunger 53 for closing and opening a passageway 51 to control a main gas supply to a gas lamp. The magnetic valve 33 is energized by a solar cell 57. A bypass gas line 61 with a collar 67 and a set screw 69 is also provided to effect a dimmer capacity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,836; 3,330,133; and 3,632,283 also illustrate photocell activated dimmer devices for gas lights. These employ either a galvanometer such as designed at 74 in the '836 patent or at 28 in the '133 patent. In the '283 patent, a similar type of arrangement is provided by a permanent magnet and a coil armature with a movable arm 90 having a closure portion 94.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,606 also discloses a photocell 34 for activating an electromagnetic gas valve 14. However, there is no detailed description of the valve.
All of the previously mentioned patents which describe solar or photocell activated electromagnetic valves, employ valves which are multicomponent. These are costly to manufacture. Also all of the previously referred to valves are installed into a lamp post. This also adds additional cost. Accordingly, there is a need for a more simplified solar cell activated valve for use as a dimmer device. There is also needed a dimmer device which can be more easily installed in a gas lamp.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a dimmer device for a gas lamp which can be manufactured from few parts and thus less cost.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a dimmer device of the foregoing kind which can be activated by solar energy and with minimum energy requirements.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a dimmer device of the foregoing kind which can be easily installed in a lamp housing.